1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly, for making contact with a gas discharge lamp, having a housing made of a dielectric material, having a central contact and an outer contact.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In order to make contact with gas discharge lamps, the gas discharge lamp is plugged into a housing and turned. Two lugs on the base of the gas discharge lamp engage behind a bead on the housing and secure it. An outer contact and a central contact are required for making contact with the gas discharge lamp. Since high voltage is required for operating these lamps, it is important that this voltage is not already present across the contacts when a gas discharge lamp has not yet been inserted, in other words that it is ensured that a person cannot reach into a holder for such a lamp and be injured.